


Rules, or, The Other Con Fic

by rinwins



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Mild Kink, Out-of-Game, Talking About Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Nate experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules, or, The Other Con Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for, hm, very minor bondage, mention of intoxication, but also talking about that and a bunch of fun consent stuff! Also ace!GC, because ace!GC forever.

“GC.”

“…hmm.”

“GC, wait.”

“Wait?”

“Wait.”

“All right, waiting.” Nate leaves the knot half-tied and sits back, blowing out a sigh. “What’s up?”

Colin peers at him. Squints, really, without his glasses. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Nate does the silent laugh that makes his shoulders shake. “Hell of a question to ask when you’re the one getting tied to the headboard. Shouldn’t  _I_  be saying that?”

“I mean it.” Colin wiggles a little, but not enough to dislodge the improvised pillowcase-knot. “Would you still want to do this if- you know, if we were totally sober?”

“Would you?”

“I have,” Colin says. “For a while now.”

“Oh,” says Nate. That seems to about sum it up, so he says it again.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, it’s fine if you don’t-”

“No, I’ve… thought about it. What it would be like. Since that time in the game- but I don’t usually do this, you know, and sometimes when I want to make an exception…” He breaks off, frowning at the sheets.

“Okay,” says Colin. “Okay. We should make some rules.”

“ _Yes_.” Nate looks back up, something like relief on his face. “Rules. Good idea.”

Colin can’t help but grin at him. “You go first.”

“All right. Rule one, if either of us says stop, we stop, no questions. Your turn.”

“Rule two-” Colin considers. “Rule two, no pressure. This doesn’t have to be a, you know, a Thing. Or happen again. Or even happen this time, if-”

“Rule three,” says Nate, before he can ramble too much. “Nothing leaves this room.”

“Does that really need to be a rule? I mean  _I’m_  certainly not going to tell anyone and-”

“It needs to be a rule,” Nate says.

Colin wiggles a bit more. “Eeeek. A rule thou sayest and a rule it shall be. I’m good with those, do you want to do any more?”

“One more,” says Nate, quietly. “Rule four is we’re still friends.”

Colin stares for a moment, torn between at least five different responses, running the spectrum from ‘we will  _always_  be friends!’ to ‘ _how could you ever doubt that?_ ’ Eventually he just goes with, “Oh.” That seems to sum it all up.

From the look on Nate’s face, just before he leans down again, he agrees.

—

“Changed my mind,” Colin says, a bit later, “I have one more rule.”

“…Oh?”

“The rule is that you have to tie this knot properly, I could get out of this in two seconds.”

Nate actually grins a little. “A rule thou sayest, and a rule it shall be.”


End file.
